ShinyStoutland's OCs
These are ShinyStoutland's OCs. Please ask for permission to use. 'Alfonso the Charmeleon' Name -Alfonso Pokémon -Charmeleon Age - 26 Birthday - October 29th Gender - Male Job - Unemployed Relationship - Dating Shane the Ursaring Height-3'9" Weight-39.7 lbs 'Candice the Volcarona' Name -Candice Pokemon -Volcarona Age - 37 Birthday - June 18th Gender - Female Job - Poke Big Brother Host Relationship - Married to Emmett the Bisharp Height-5' Weight-99.3 lbs 'Charlotte the Yanma' Name -Charlotte Pokémon -Yanma Age - 22 Birthday - May 9th Gender - Female Job - University Student (Architecture) Relationship - Single Height-3'7" Weight-69.3 lbs 'Emma the Omanyte' Name - Emma Pokémon - Omanyte Age - 27 Birthday - August 18th Gender - Female Job - Aerospace Engineer Relationship - Dating Hugh the Palpitoad Height-1'1" Weight-17.8 lbs 'Jenny the Azurill' Name - Jenny Pokémon - Azurill Age - 19 Birthday - December 2nd Gender - Female Job - University Student (Art) Relationship - Single Height-'7" Weight-4.1 lbs 'Kat the Zebstrika' Name - Kat Pokémon - Zebstrika Age - 26 Birthday - June 13th Gender - Female Job - Barista Relationship - Single Height-5' Weight-168.1 lbs 'Kendra the Buneary' Name - Kendra Pokémon - Buneary Age - 22 Birthday - February 23rd Gender - Female Job - Unemployed Relationship - Single Height-1'05" Weight-12.8 lbs 'Kyle the Nuzleaf ' Name - Kyle Pokémon - Nuzleaf Age - 22 Birthday - June 10th Gender - Male Job - Waiter Relationship - Single Height-3' Weight-56.6 lbs Kyle was born into a normal Shiftry family with his 2 Shiftry parents (Joshua and Marcia), he is the 2nd oldest of his 7 siblings (Order of Age: Henry, Kyle, Michelle and Natalie (Twins), Ray, and Anthony). He did not like the Shiftry lifestyle of living in trees and settling down at the age of 20. Shiftry treetop villages do not have schooling, and Kyle ran away from home when he was 16, and does not keep in touch with his family. Fortunately, he found people looking for roommates, and moved in with them (Nick the Slowpoke, Natalie the Quilava, Bradley the Sandslash, Holly the Vivillon, and Marvin the Quilladin). He has been living with them for 6 years and they helped him through life, getting him a job, and helping him adapt to the city life. They are his closest friends, and he doesn't regret moving in with them. He has some romantic feelings for Holly, but nothing has come out of it. Camps Kyle Has Been In chimchar279's Pokemon Big Brother (11th/13) 'Leroy the Clawitzer' Name - Leroy Pokémon - Clawitzer Age - 49 Birthday - January 26th Gender - Male Job - Accountant Relationship - Married to Amelia the Venusaur Height-4'7" Weight-90.6 lbs 'Mikayla the Sunflora' Name - Mikayla Pokémon - Sunflora Age - 23 Birthday - April 7th Gender - Female Job - Model Relationship - Single Height-2'5" Weight-15.3 lbs 'Molly the Bayleef' Name - Molly Pokémon - Bayleef Age - 23 Birthday - April 9th Gender - Female Job - Waitress Relationship - Single Height-4'2" Weight-41.3 lbs 'Preston the Kakuna' Name - Preston Pokémon - Kakuna Age - 16 Birthday - November 21st Gender - Male Job - High School Student Relationship - Single Height-2' Weight-21.6 lbs 'Regina the Boldore' Name - Regina Pokémon - Boldore Age - 20 Birthday - June 1st Gender - Female Job - University Student (Psychology) Relationship - Single Height-2'9" Weight-216.2 lbs Camps Regina Has Been In Aqua Orcal and Total Pokemon Island's Space Team S1 (8th/14) 'Robin the Octillery' Name - Robin Pokémon - Octillery Age - 38 Birthday - March 6th Gender - Male Job - Firefighter Relationship - Married to Sophia the Delcatty Height-2'11" Weight-60.9 lbs Camps Robin Has Been In chimchar279's Pokemon Survivor (8th/18) 'Ryan the Darumaka' Name - Ryan Pokémon - Darumaka Age - 23 Birthday - January 20th Gender - Male Job - Unemployed Relationship - Single Height-2'1" Weight-83.4 lbs 'Valerie the Gothorita' Name - Valerie Pokémon - Gothorita Age - 18 Birthday - October 2nd Gender - Female Job - High School Student Relationship - Dating Daniel the Spiritomb Height-2'2" Weight-30.7 lbs 'Wilson the Snorlax' Name - Wilson Pokémon - Snorlax Age - 31 Birthday - December 29th Gender - Male Job - Doctor Relationship - Dating Kristine the Alomomola Height-7" Weight-1008.6 lbs